non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Colossus (Shadow of the Colossus)
Colossi are giant, magical beings that house a spirit of light that keeps the Dormin imprisoned in the Forbidden Land. Origins It is unknown how the Colossi came to be, only that they are vessels of the Dormin's energy. Emon, leader of the order of which Wander is a member, once used the Ancient Sword to seal them away within the Forbidden land. With their power separated out into the sixteen Colossi, the Dormin were powerless. The Colossi themselves were mindless brutes, no better than beasts. Features All Colossi have the appearance of gargantuan statues come to life. Sometimes this stone is amorphous, as though the Colossi were made out of rock. Quite often, this stone is cut like a building, giving the Colossus the look of architecture. Some Colossi are so old that green, moss/grass like fur has grown on their bodies. Other surfaces of the body have the appearance of: * Fur * Short hair * Black, leathery skin The body of a Colossus is meant to do one thing, imprison the light within it. This light is the energy which animates the Colossus. All Colossi are driven to protect themselves, and thus keep the light entrapped. Attacking a Colossus on its stony skin does no damage, as swords and arrows merely bounce off of it. Striking a softer part such as where fur or skin is exposed only does minor damage, which the Colossus shrugs off, but hitting weak points makes their life bars decrease fast. Weak Points All Colossi have weak points, signified by a dim, blue-green or yellow glow. These signify points on the body where there is little between the light entrapped within the Colossus and the outside. Puncturing these points causes great damage to the Colossus, enough to even kill it. The first type of weak point appears as a crack in the Colossus' skin. Striking this point does only minor damage, but causes great pain. This can be used tactically to weaken the beast. The second type of weak point is marked by a magic sigil, a glowing pattern of light similar to the design on Wander's tabard. Striking these points does great damage to the Colossus' body. Some sigils will vanish after a certain amount of damage has been done, forcing Wander to find another. Blood Colossi have a black, ichorous blood coursing through their bodies. Its purpose is probably to create the shadows who surround Wander after every slain colossus and to transport him back to the shrine. Whenever damage is done to a Colossus, this black blood will gush from the wound, creating a black mist. Striking a weak point on the body will cause a geyser of blood to eject, indicating the severity of damage done. Eyes The last key feature on the body of a Colossus is its eyes. Almost all Colossi have the same eyes: a glowing, pulsating iris surrounded by black with a deep pupil in the middle. A Colossus' eyes are also a weak point. Whenever a Colossus is passive, its eyes are normally a shade of sky blue. When enraged, the eyes glow a fierce orange but when the player is not in sight of the Colossus it's eyes will disappear. One exception is Pelagia, who has no eyes but instead has two tusks on it's head that change colors depending on it's mood, as stated above. Energy Some Colossi can generate powerful bursts of energy. External on the body are places that mark the presence of this energy. These Colossi can create strong, concussive blasts of brutal force. Others use the energy to further armor themselves against Wander's attempt to scale them and attack their weak points. Touching these places can do damage to Wander. Colossi that use energy in battles include numbers 7, 8, 9, 12 and 16. Masks All of the colossi wear masks, or at least have mask-like faces. Every mask is different, and holds the beasts eyes. While none of the masks can be damaged, some have places that can be climbed, or hung on to. The masks can be made of metal, stone, or sometimes bone. List of Colossi Valus Valus, the first colossi. Valus is a medium-sized, bipedal colossi, that is unaware of your presence unless you whistle, get close enough and follow him, or shoot him with arrows. Valus is a part of a unique group of colossi, that for the sake of precision, we'll call the Tool-Users. He is one of the three colossi that are intelligent enough to use objects to attack. His behavior indicates that he either is patrolling the cliff we find him in, or is a roaming colossi. Valus '''looks vaguely human-like, his body resembling a man, except for his feet which are hooves, and his head which resembles a bear's. '''Valus' legs are made of stone with the left leg having fur and a weakspot on it, while the right leg is made completely of stone. He has fur growing up his back, his neck, and onto his head. He also has three stone platforms on his back which most players use to regain their stamina. Valus has broad shoulders, and a lowered head in comparison to his back, which indicates he may have a small hunchback. He utilizes a giant hammer to attack the player. His head has the main weakspot used to kill him. His eyes seem to be sunken in his head until you inflict damage to him, at which point they will turn orange in anger. Valus will thrash around as you are attacking his main weakspot, which makes sense, but is still odd considering he has another hand he could use to remove you from his head. Valus seems to be around 60-65 feet tall, and probably weighs more than 40 tons. Quadratus The second colossus is Quadratus. Quadratus is a large colossi that resembles an Ox. He has fur growing over most of his body, small horns on his head, and bony ridges on his back. He will almost immediately attack the player. He can be formidable to beginners, but his attacks are limited to a stomp. Quadratus has glowing marks under all four of his hooves, which when shot, make him collapse in pain. Quadratus '''is considered aggressive, and is also part of a unique group we'll call the '''Quadrupedals. The Quadrapedal group are colossi that have four legs. There are several members of this group. Quadratus is practically covered in thick, coarse fur that covers most of his body. This is a help to the player, rather than him. He is rather slow moving, on account of his large size, but he makes up for it with his strength and bony ridges. Since he cannot remove the player from him himself, he has bony ridges that act as obstacles to the player. Quadratus '''has large, ridges made of bone that cover most of his back. These act as walls to the player. He has a weakspot on his rear, and another on his head. Both of these are his main weakspots. When you attack his head, '''Quadratus will very violently thrash to try to shake you off. His head seems vaguely hexagonal, almost like it was carved. Quadratus is most likely around 70-85 feet long, and probably weighs more than 120 tons. Gaius The third colossus is Gaius. Gaius is a very large colossi that looks like a man, but with obvious differences. He is a member of the Tool-User group of colossi. Gaius is a biped, which means he walks on two legs. Instead of feet, he has large stone spheres that he enjoys using to stomp the player with. He has armor covering most of his body, and uses a giant stone sword to attack. He has fur under the armor on his arms, up his back, and covering his head. His legs are made completely out of stone. He has stone around his neck, almost like jewelery, or a dog collar. His mouth looks vaguely like a beak. Gaius seems to like to intimidate the player before he attacks them, which would indicate he has a higher intelligence than some other colossi. Gaius '''has an aggressive nature. As soon as he is awoken from his sleep, he immediately attacks the player. He is unique as the only known colossus that sleeps. '''Gaius has two main weakspots. One on his head, the other on his stomach. Like most colossi,' Gaius' will thrash about when you attack his weakspots. Gaius is most likely 90-100 feet tall, and probably weighs over 160 tons. Phaedra The fourth colossus is Phaedra. Phaedra is an immense colossus that resembles a horse, and is docile until approached, shot, or possibly whistled at. Phaedra is a member of the Quadrupedal group of colossi. He is very similar to a skeleton as well as a horse. He is made almost entirely out of what appears to be bone. Instead of feet, he has pincers, like you would find on insects or crustaceans. These are very powerful, and send shockwaves every time he walks. He also has stone "braids" hanging from his head. Phaedra has a tailbone that is climbable, fur only on his back, neck, and head, and a bone "crown" around his head. He has a minor weakspot on his neck, which when struck causes him to lower his head in pain. His main weakspot is on his head, and again, when you try to attack it, he will violently thrash to try to shake you off. Phaedra appears to be 80-95 feet long, and probably weighs over 215 tons. Avion The fifth colossus is Avion. Avion is a large, slender, and long bat-like colossus that flies, and is not aggressive unless attacked. Avion '''is one of the only two members of the group of colossi we'll call, the '''Aerials. The Aerial group of colossi are colossi that fly. Avion is surprisingly peaceful, preferring to ignore the player. He likes to roost on a stone column in the lake fortress he is found in. He will swoop at the player once shot at, which enables the player to jump onto his wings to attack his various weakspots, on his left and right wings and tail. Avion doesn't really thrash when attacked on his weakspots, or even when the player is just on him. Instead, he tries jet-fighter tactics. He will dive, barrel-roll, corkscrew, make rapid turns, and numerous other tactics. A very strange thing about Avion is that he can fly, but does not make any attempt to fly out of his area. He seems to be almost confined to the lake we find him at. This indicates that he is either a very unintelligent colossus, or he is more intelligent than one might think. It would be logical to say that Avion enjoys a challenge. Avion seems to be around 85 feet long including tail, and probably weighs a surprisingly light (as far as colossi go) 15 tons. Barba The sixth colossus is Barba. Barba is a bipedal, minotaur-like colossus, that has the distinction of being the only colossus to have an actual beard, and attack only with it's fists. Barba is a brute. He stomps around his arena, trying to destroy the player, wrecking (almost) anything that stands in his way. He is considered one of the most aggressive colossi. He has fur covering most of his body, vertabrae sticking out of his back, and yet again, hooves instead of feet. He kneels down, once the player reaches the safe haven at the back of his arena, out of curiosity, allowing the player to jump onto and climb up his beard, giving them a chance of taking out his weakspots. Barba's weakspots are on his head and left shoulderblade. He will violently thrash when attacked, especially when the player reaches his shoulderblade weakspot. He proceeds to viciously thrash his entire body when this happens. Barba has his own group, with him as the only member, that we'll call the Close Combatants. The Close Combatant group only use their hands in battle. Barba '''appears to be about 70-80 feet tall, and most likely weighs around 70 tons. Hydrus The '''seventh colossus is Hydrus. Hydrus is one of the two members of a unique group of colossi that, we'll say is called The Leviathans. The Leviathan group of colossi are the only colossi to be fought in or underwater. Hydrus resembles an enormous eel, has moss covering basically all his body, and lives in a gargantuan sized lake. He uses electricity and his environment against the player. When the player dives into his lake, Hydrus slowly begins to swim towards him to attack, so he is considered aggressive. He flips his tail out of the water, much like a whale, and this allows the player to grab onto the fur on his tail. He has three orange colored spikes that emit electricity on his back. The electric shock these produce is extremely damaging to the player. These each have minor weakspots beneath them, which when taken out stop him from producing electricity. Eventually, when the player reaches his head, they will be able to attack his main weakspot there. When doing this, Hydrus pathetically tries to shake the player off by bobbing his head up and down, but unfortunately, he will dive underwater. Hydrus seems to be around 140-165 feet long, and probably weighs, on land, 280 tons. Kuromori The eighth colossus is Kuromori. Kuromori is a small, lizard/lobster hybrid colossus, that can walk on walls, and shoot poisonous clouds of energy. Kuromori is a member of two groups of colossi-''' '''The Quadrupedal group and a group we'll call the Blast Masters. The Blast Master group is a group of colossi that uses energy blasts to attack. Kuromori is almost all black, has a flat shell-shaped tail, and is covered in scales and bony plates. He is immediately aggressive to the player, once he becomes aware of you. He is able to crawl up the walls of his coliseum to shoot energy blasts at you. The player must shoot arrows at two of the glowing parts of his legs, which causes him to crash to the ground below. The player can then make his way down to Kuromori, and stab his main weakspots on his tail and chest. Kuromori can climb up walls, but he makes no effort to try and escape. This is strange, but would indicate he views the player like prey, and is of a low intelligence. Kuromori is probably 30 feet long, and weighs most likely about 10 tons. Basaran The ninth colossus is Basaran. Basaran is an immense, tortoise-like colossus, that uses energy blasts, and stomping to attack. Basaran is a member of two groups of colossi- The Quadrupedal group and the Blast Master group. Basaran is very massive, and cannot be hurt without a strategy. After approached, Basaran will chase the player (albeit very slowly), so he is considered aggressive. He is also considered one of the hardest colossi, and most annoying, to defeat in the game. He is tannish-brown, has ridges on his back, a ridge around his mouth which is commonly used to regain one's stamina at, and one main weakspot. Basaran can only be climbed by having him walk over to a geyser and it erupt on him. This flips him on his side, revealing two small weakspots under his feet that must be shot. once the player has done this, he will flip onto his back, allowing the player to grab hold of some ridges on his side. After a short period of time, he will flip back up and the player must proceed to destroy the main weakspot on his head. En route, he will thrash his back trying to shake the player off. Basaran appears to be about 95-110 feet long, and probably weighs around 320 tons. Dirge The tenth colossus is Dirge. Dirge is a huge, worm-like colossus that can move through sand at very fast speeds. Dirge is the only member of a group called The Burrowers. The Burrower group of colossi can burrow underground easily. Dirge resides in a sand-filled cave, far away from most other colossi. He is covered in fur along his back, and has large, orange, dinner-plate like eyes. If the player wishes to defeat Dirge, they must ride around his cave on their horse, Agro. Dirge will give chase, exposing his eyes, which must be shot. Once shot, he will spiral through the air and become lodged in a wall or the ground. This allows the player to attack the weakspots on his back. Usually, the player must repeat this process twice. To defeat Dirge, refer to the Dirge article. Dirge seems to be around 135-170 feet long, and probably weighs about 230 tons. Celosia The eleventh colossus is Celosia. Celosia resembles a wildcat, like a cougar or a tiger, is considered the smallest colossi, is covered in armor, and is undisputably the most aggressive of the 16. Celosia is a member of the Quadrupedal group of colossi. Celosia '''resides in a temple with flames inside it. When the player enters the area, he surprises the player by jumping from a ledge behind him. He is a vicious fighter, he rams, claws, and pounces on the player without end. However, he is afraid of fire, which just so happens to be in abundance in the temple. If the player climbs a tower, he will ram it, which drops a burning piece of wood to the ground. The player can pick this up, scare him off the cliff and this will shatter his armor. This reveals his weakspot, which one way or another, the player will destroy. '''Celosia moves while thrashing around as well. Celosia is the smallest colossi, and appears to be about 15 feet long. He most likely weighs about 5 tons. Pelagia The twelfth colossus is Pelagia. Pelagia is a member of three groups of colossi- The Leviathan, The Quadrupedal, and The Blast Master. Pelagia really doesn't resemble anything, except maybe an ox like Quadratus. He is massive, is able to shoot energy blasts from the horns around his "mouth", and resides in a beautiful lake. Pelagia is considered peaceful, unless he sees the player, or is attacked by the player. He has tooth-like growths on his head, which he can be steered by, and moss growing down his back which is climbable. He must be steered toward a platform by the player, the player jump onto the platform, and him place his hooves on the platform. During this, the player can jump to attack the main weakspot on his chest. Pelagia is actually completely made out of stone. The only thing not made of stone is the moss that grows down his head and back, and if you look to the sides of the moss on his back, you will see this. Interestingly enough, both Hydrus and Pelagia are in the Leviathan group, and both use a form of electricity to attack the player. Pelagia seems to be around 120-145 feet long (it is unknown how big he actually is because he is submerged.), and probably weighs, on land, 380 tons. Phalanx The thirteenth colossus is Phalanx. Phalanx is the absolute largest colossi, makes absolutely no attempt to harm the player in any way, and uses sacks of air or gas, to fly. Phalanx is the other member of the Aerial group of colossi. If the player wants to defeat Phalanx, they must shoot the sacks of air under him. This will cause him to hover close to the ground, with his fins dragging through it. The fins have ridges on them that the player can climb, which allows them to attack the three weakspots on his back, which are hidden under flaps of "skin". Phalanx resembles a dragonfly-like creature. He has a rather large "spear" at the front of his head, which given how pointed it is, you would think he would use it as a weapon. He also moves rather fast, but never really shows that he is putting any effort into his speed. Phalanx seems to move at speeds in upwards of 60 MPH, although it can be hard to measure his speed because his body is so massive. Phalanx appears to be 550-600 feet long, and probably weighs, on the ground, 1000 or more tons. Cenobia The fourteenth colossus is Cenobia. Cenobia resembles a bull/lion, is the second smallest colossi, and has a primitive attack strategy. Cenobia is a member of the Quadrupedal group of colossi. He has a bulldozer-like piece of stone around his mouth that acts as a powerful battering ram. He acts similar to a guard dog to the area he lives. Cenobia's head is remarkably strong, being able to demolish and topple many solid stone structures. He is a very aggressive colossus, and seems to toy with the player, as soon as he knocks them down he waits for them to get back up, just to knock him down again. This says something about Cenobia, that he has a high intelligence despite his aggression. Cenobia '''lives in the ruined city and uses his head to ram obstacles and the player. '''Cenobia '''seems to be around 20 feet long, and probably weighs 8 tons. Argus The '''fifteenth colossus is Argus. Argus is a massive colossus. Argus is a member of the Tool-User group of colossi. Argus is a ridiculously strong colossus. Being able to climb up the cliff at the back of his area, this colossus has some major strength. He uses a blunt shortsword against the player, and anything the player may be on, or hiding behind. He has three weakspots, one on his head, another in the crook of his left arm, and the last one on his right palm. Resembling a titan from Greek mythology, he certainly embodies one. He is very intelligent as far as colossi go, after the player has taken out his arm weakspot, he will drop his sword, and proceed to slam the player with his fist. This is unique, as he is able to adapt to his present situation. Like Cenobia, Argus '''seems to guard the area he is found in. He has fur covering the majority of his body, hooves, and bears a resemblence to '''Valus and Barba as well. Argus is a force to be reckoned with. Argus seems to be about 80-90 feet tall, and most likely weighs 180 or more tons. Malus The sixteenth colossus is Malus. Malus is the second biggest colossus, is the final colossus in the game, and resembles a "sorcerer". Malus is a member of the Blast Master group of colossi. He is entirely immobile, and chooses to to bombard the player with energy blasts from a distance. He has a massive amount of stone walls, blocks, and other obstacles on his body to prevent the player from being able to harm him. He seems to be the most intelligent colossus, and if one decides to listen closely, they can hear him emit sounds that sound faintly like words. He seems to have been created to give the player a feeling of hopelessness and despair. His surroundings, attack habits, size, and appearence support this. Malus is intelligent enough not to thrash when struck at a weakspot, other than his head. Instead, he reaches with his arms to remove the source of his pain. This is another factor that makes him unique. He has a large stone plate that spans his shoulders, players commonly use this to regain their stamina. Malus is the only colossus that has human-like feet, although they are crude in comparison to an actual human's. He has a weakspot on the middle of his back, both his hands, his left bicep, and his head. He is a hateful creature, even moreso than any other colossi. Malus '''signifies the end of the player's trials. As with most tales, the last challenge is the most painstaking. '''Malus appears to be about, 350 feet tall, and probably weighs around 800-870 tons. Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Shadow of the Colossus Universe Category:EX Category:Video Game Creatures